


Ever Burning Flame

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Archery, Avengers Recruitment, Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, F/M, Grumpy Hino Rei, Protective Clint Barton, Retired Sailor Senshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Out Recruiting new Avengers, Clint comes across Sailor Mars taking down criminals in lieu of Youma. He gives her a new reason to fight, and new comrades to love.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Clint Barton





	Ever Burning Flame

Hawkeye had been searching for new recruits to the Avengers Initiative, when he found Sailor Mars in Japan, fighting common criminals with her Flame Sniper.

“You know.” Clint tried and failed to extinguish one of her arrows. “This seems like overkill.”

“My true enemy and comrades are gone from this world.” Mars snapped.

“You can have new comrades.” Clint said. “And there’s no shortage of enemies. Invaders to this world. You care about that, don’t you.”

Her high heels clicked on the pavement as she extinguished the arrows. “Those arrows will burn long after this world dies.”

“You do care, don’t you?” Clint pressed.

“I’m retired.” Mars answered dismissively.

“You don’t look retired.” Clint said firmly. “You’re itching for a fight, and I can give it to you.”

Mars turned back around. “I’m listening.”


End file.
